Communication between people using electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, mobile devices, and the like.
These communications often consist of user-provided content (e.g., text, images, etc.) being transmitted from one electronic device to another. Enhancing these communications improves the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.